


Waiting For The Moon Child

by Thoughtsinanutshell



Series: Sugarmints 2017 Calendar Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoughtsinanutshell/pseuds/Thoughtsinanutshell
Summary: This was written for Sugarmints' 2017 August Calendar image





	Waiting For The Moon Child

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the piece titled "Moon Child" here https://www.deviantart.com/sugarmints/art/moon-child-460456366
> 
> Some inspiration for this piece were "Sleeping Child" by MLTR whic also happens to be one of my favourite songs https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q_5rxpmR4RE and the cartoon Moon Dreamers which I used to watch when I was little.

"What's the legend of the Moon Child?"

"You don't know the story?"

"Obviously that's why I'm asking."

"The Moon Child appears every full moon. He rises up from the River of Dreams while the Cherry Blossoms softly sway while the eastern winds cross the night."

"Okay...but what does he do?"

"He watched the dreams of children circle the moon. The Moon Child sees all dreams; the good, bad, ugly and in between. He stops the nightmares from surrounding and entering his sister's-the Moon Lady's realm. He casts his spell on nightmares. They say it's a silver rope with magic threaded into it. He uses it to catch the nightmares and drag them to the River of Dreams and the Dream Fairies purify them. Then the Moon Child releases them back to the world."

"What happens when he releases them back to the world Baba?"

Baba ruffled the small boy's hair and kissed his head fondly. 

"The Moon Child then goes into a deep slumber. He's tired after capturing nightmares. He has to restore his energy so he can awaken during the next full moon."

"Will the Moon Child come and visit me Baba?" 

"He might, if you ask him to."

"Okay!"

The next morning, the little boy woke up to find a beautiful piece of rope by his bedside. 

Gasping, the boy jumped from his bed, intending to rush down the stairs. 

"Baba!!" yelled the boy running down the stairs.

"Baba! The Moon Child came!"


End file.
